


Marked By Fate

by FeyWindwalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Step-Brothers, i'm really bad at tags guys, kind of weird to be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyWindwalker/pseuds/FeyWindwalker
Summary: Oikawa isn't very happy with his father, getting divorced and remarried while he was at school is a low blow, but his first dinner with his new step-family is definitely more interesting than he thought it was going to be.





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is just a short little drabble that I came up with off a prompt from Tumblr lol. Not even sure where the prompt came from, but it was cute and fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> So this has turned into more than just a drabble now! I decided to make it a full fic! Thank you for all the support!

The moment almost lasted too long in Oikawa's opinion, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to keep it together. It wasn't every day that you met your soulmate and it wasn't everyday that you found out your soulmate was supposed to be your new step brother.

Oikawa's mind silently cursed his father, for thinking that love could overpower the connection of a soulmate bond and for having kids with aa woman that he had loved instead of with his soulmate. In all honesty his father had been happy with his mother, they had always maintained great communication, which was key when trying to keep the spark alive with out a soulmate bond to key you into the other person's emotions. But of course a relationship without being soulmates was pointless, because at some point, sooner or later, you would find 'the one' and end up leaving the other person anyway.

His father was the first of his parents to find their real soulmate, a woman in his cycling class that he fell head over heels for after holding out for almost an entire month. Oikawa had never understood trying to deny ones basic biology, but his father had always been on the less traditional side. Needless to say that after his father cracked the divorce paperwork was drawn up and put through the courts within a month. The wedding happened shortly after that and Oikawa had found himself outside of the loop for the entire thing. He had been away at boarding school through everything, the only updates he had gotten were periodic messages from his mother, asking if he was okay and if he had been eating enough. Apparently both of his parents had thought it best not to tell him, but finding out in a phone call on the train home had not been pleasant at all. Needless to say he had been irritated, that irritation only flaring more when he was informed of his apparent dinner plans the day of his return from school, to meet his new step-mother and siblings.

The two girls seemed nice enough, both of them giving him cursory glances and gentle smiles as he shook their hands and introduced himself as he was expected to. In all honesty he couldn't bring himself to care about the girls in light of his discovery, his eyes continually darting to the taller and darker older brother. His new step-brother was shorter than he was, but much better built, stocky and obviously in good shape. Oikawa couldn't pull his eyes away from him, especially the small star shaped mark on his neck, displayed for all to see, unlike Oikawa's own soulmate mark. In truth it was strange to have a soulmate mark in a place that was visible with clothing on, usually they were found on ones torso or upper arms or legs, so seeing one so easily shown threw Oikawa for a minute. Not to mention the mark was the exact same as his own.

"Oikawa, this is your new step brother, Iwaizumi, say something nice why don't you?" Oikawa's father was trying to break some of the obvious tension, finishing up the introductions and hoping that speaking would snap Oikawa out of whatever trance he seemed to be stuck in.

The young man tried to force a smile as he pulled his eyes away from his step-brother, suddenly feeling very aware of himself, "Hello, it's wonder to meet all of you," Oikawa's smile was almost forced as he tried to look at anyone but Iwai.

"The same to you Oikawa. We've all heard so much about you from your father. It will be nice to hear if half of the stories he told are actually true," Oikawa's new step-mother smiled, effectively relieving the tension in the room and brushing off Oikawa's strange behavior.

"I hope he didn't tell you too much." Oikawa joked, his hand moving out so he could shake everyone's hand again, needing to do something with himself and this new energy that seemed to be thrumming within him.

"I'm sure he told us enough," The older woman replied, opting for a hug instead of a handshake in true motherly fashion.

"Well now that we got that out of the way why don't we all sit down for dinner?" Oikawa's father said once it looked like everyone was relatively at ease. "I'm sure Bre made something wonderful as always."

Oikawa thought that was a great idea, until the woman of the family took one side of the table and his father took the head of the table, leaving him alone with Izazumi on his father's left. The older man gave Oikawa a strange look when he hesitated in sitting down, clearing his throat as if to point out that Oikawa had better manners than what he was showing.

They managed to make it all the way through dinner without incident, Oikawa answering a large number of questions before they all moved into the sitting room for desert. Before they could all get there Oikawa excused himself to go to the restroom, needing a moment to himself to recollect himself and think about how to approach this soulmate business. The surprise on his face was genuine when Iwai said that he needed to go as well, offering to accompany Oikawa to the bathroom even though there were plenty of others within the large house. The declaration came as a pleasant surprise though, because it gave him the chance to speak to Iwazumi in private, something he figured the other man wanted as well.

He had been right of course and as soon as they were out of earshot Iwai grabbed Oikawa's arm, dragging him into an empty study and forcing him to stop in his tracks. Oikawa didn't really like the determined look on Iwai's face, it made him scarier, but he resolved himself to the conversation they were about to have.

"Why were you staring at my neck earlier? It was really creepy you know. And why do I have this feeling that I know you?" Iwai asked, slowly letting go of the pressure around Oikawa's arm.

"This is going to be a little weird for a minute, but I swear it's easier to show you than it is to explain." Oikawa sighed, his hands going to the belt around his waist as he started to undo his pants. His hands were shaking slightly and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself, but after that he was fine, undoing the button and fly on his pants before pulling them down, shifting his boxers up higher on his thigh and letting the small star shaped mark come into full view. It was a little mortifying, but Oikawa managed to finish while only sporting a light pink blush, slowly pushing his glasses up on his face as he looked at his mark and compared it to Iwai's.

A small black star with little dots on the very ends graced both patches of skin, marking two different bodies and connecting them together by fate. It was almost ironic how small their soulmate marks were, but they were there none the less.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Oikawa asked, a small smile now on his face as he looked between his leg and Iwai's neck.

"You can't be serious right now," the other man spent more than a few minutes just staring at the mark, his face frozen in shock. His hand reached out, fingers gently brushing the pattern on Oikawa's thigh before moving up to his own neck, brushing the mark he had since birth as he watch Oikawa pull his pants back on.

"Oh I am serious. We're brothers and soulmates Iwai, there's really no getting around it. I'm pretty sure we've just erased all doubt." The taller man answered as he refastened his belt, eyes catching Iwai's and keeping their gazes locked as he worked out what to say next.

Iwai beat him to the punch, "This is more than a little messed up. You do realize that right?"

"Well there really isn't much we can really do about it now Iwai-chan. Our parents are already happily married and this isn't really something we can just run away from. We do have to think about our next move though, because this is going to be much more difficult to hide now that we both know," Oikawa leaned against the door to the study, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. "The biggest question is when should we tell our parents?"

The other man seemed to consider this for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he frowned. There were so many different scenarios and so many different possible outcomes it wasn't a choice to be made lightly.

"Well we should probably make sure before we tell them, because what if we're wrong? There have been cases of people mistaking their soulmate marks before," Iwai seemed to debate this for a moment before looking up to Oikawa, "I mean most people just have to kiss to know right? Like going all the way solidifies the bond, but just a kiss triggers the start right? So if we kiss and nothing happens we're wrong."

"And if I'm right then we'll start the bonding process," Oikawa finished the end of the thought, giving Iwai a smile as he pushed himself off the door and moved into Iwai's personal space. "I think you just want to kiss me Iwai-chan."

Neither of them pulled away once Oikawa was close, their breath ghosting over the other's face as they just sat and took a breath for a moment. It was strangely intimate, they weren't even touching, but being close felt right, like being in a safe harbor during a storm.

"I just want to make sure is all." Iwai had to keep himself from moving even closer, his hands moving to Oikawa's waist to keep him where he was.

"So are you going to kiss me? Or am I going to have to do . . ." Oikawa was trying to be cheeky, his last comment cut off by a strong pair of lips on his own.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it seemed to light a fire inside of both of them, forming the first tentative bond between them. Iwai's hands moved lower on Oikawa's hips as the taller man wrapped his arms around Iwai's neck. They stayed like that for a while, both moving their lips together and catching little breaths before diving in for more. It wasn't uncommon for the first kiss to be raw and passionate, but the flood of emotions through the bond, as faint as they were with the minor bond, kept them from thinking clearly for a moment or two.

Eventually they both needed to fill their lungs properly, causing the kiss to break. They were still holding each other though looking into each other's eyes as they panted and caught their breath. It was different, feeling someones emotions always brought a new flood of self awareness, changing your place in the world to something relevant to the other person.

"Was that proof enough for you Iwai-chan?" Oikawa asked once he had caught his breath the electricity around them only growing as they stood so close.

"I think we can safely say that you were right Trashy-kawa." Iwai smirked, slowly pushing Oikawa away from himself in order to break the spell, "But now that we know what should we do about it?"

"Well we have to tell our parents obviously," The taller man answered as he started pacing behind the desk in the study. "Or we could not tell them, but that's just begging for trouble later, especially if we get caught doing something like we just did." He took a moment to pause, his mind finding an alternative that might work for them. "You're coming to Saint Emanuel's with me in the fall right?"

Iwai looked a little confused by the question, wondering exactly Oikawa was going with it, "I am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"What if we waited until we went back to school before we did anything together. Anything that would strengthen our bond anyway. Then we could take our time and explore this new feeling while we're at school. It should give us enough time to figure out what we want from this relationship and bond properly should we choose. We can tell our parents when Thanksgiving break rolls around and we're home for a few days. That way we know for sure and we can have more privacy." Oikawa explained, his eyes lighting up as his plan continued to expand.

The other man seemed to consider for a moment before nodding his head, a small smile coming to his face, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Not to mention it would keep things decently quiet until we're ready to tell everyone." He seemed to stall for a moment, giving OIkawa a worried little sigh, "But that means we would both have to control ourselves for the next three weeks."

Oikawa gave a little shrug at that, but he was biting the inside of his cheek at the idea. "It should be a problem, we only just met and we haven't done more than kiss, so the bond isn't very strong yet. It's not ideal, but I think we can make it work."

"If you're sure than I guess we could try this. I think I can handle myself for a few weeks. We'll just have to avoid any unnecessary contact." Iwazumi seemed to agree, shifting to the door before opening it. "We should head back, we've been gone for too long."

The other boy couldn't deny that, heading out the door in front of Iwai and walking back into the sitting room. Once they were both back they picked opposite sides of the room to sit on, trying to ignore the glances from the parents.

The rest of the evening would go by at a snails pace for Oikawa, making pleasant conversation getting more and more boring as the night went on. Eventually Oikawa excused himself to go to bed, using the excuses that traveling had taken a great deal of energy. Before he left he managed to sneak in a glace at Iwai, giving him a small smile before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'Beted - All mistakes are my own and I do apologize
> 
> I'm currently accepting prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
> My ask box is always open if anyone wants to chat.  
>  
> 
> [FeyWindwalker-Scribbles](http://feywindwalker-scribbles.tumblr.com/)
> 
>    
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome too!


	2. Self Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's self restraint finally cracks, but things seem to be working out in all the best of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that I like this idea enough to continue!
> 
> That being said I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will end up having now. I'm just writing this and posting as I go along, so we'll just have to see how long it'll end up being.
> 
> Thank you all those that reviewed and added kudos to this piece! You all have no idea how much your encouragement meant to me.

If Oikawa had known that he was signing up for three weeks worth of torture he would have never agreed to the kiss he shared with Iwai.  They tried to avoid each other, taking painstaking steps to make sure they weren’t in the same room for too long, but even then the beginnings of their bond flared to life.  It was painful to be so close and yet not able to touch each other and the temptation was driving both of them completely insane.  Perhaps it had been a mistake to allow the bond to form at all, but it wasn’t something they could take back now.

It was two days before they were supposed to be leaving to go back to school and their patience was wearing thinner and thinner with each passing hour.  Eventually Oikawa found himself caving, sneaking around the house at close to three in the morning and taking a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Iwai’s room.  He could tell that the other man wasn’t asleep, a soft tug through their bond was enough to tell him that Iwai was awake and worrying, just like he was, but after a moment those feelings took a back seat, Oikawa’s nerves getting the better of him as he slowly opened the door and took a step inside before closing the door.

Iwai was sitting on his bed, dressed in sleeping pants and not wearing a shirt at all.  Apparently he had been reading something to keep his mind of his and Oikawa’s forced separation, the book lying forgotten on his lap as soon as he figured out it was Oikawa at the door.  Oikawa thought the other man looked stunning, his spiky hair all mussed up from the fingers that had run through it in an attempt to calm himself.  The taller man had to remind himself to behave as he walked closer, wondering how he had gotten this amazing god of a man as a soulmate.

“Oikawa, you shouldn’t be here,”  Iwai’s voice was stern, but it lacked the conviction to be completely convincing as he looked Oikawa over, running a hand across his face as he let out a shaky sigh.  It was obvious that the bond had started to affect him, the pure need flowing through both of them was hard to resist when there was no one else in the room to keep them apart.

“I know, but I couldn’t wait any longer,” He hummed, slowly sitting down on the bed and feeling the way the soft mattress sunk under his weight.  It was strange to think that Oikawa had his soulmate right there in front of him, but he was still afraid to touch, as if Iwazumi would disappear if he so much as got too close.

“You’ve held out for this long Oikawa, surely another two days isn’t going to kill you,” Iwai was trying to be the rational one here, trying to keep their little farce up for long enough to get them out of the house and away from the prying gaze of their family members.

“You don’t understand Iwai-chan. I need this,” Oikawa was leaning in closer, trying to catch Iwaizumi off guard and push him into a corner.  “Just one kiss Iwai, that will give me the strength to hold out.  You know how it feels, just cave this once.”

It was hard to deny Oikawa when he looked so vulnerable, his brown eyes big and full of want.  Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t be able to deny him, so he gave another sigh, setting his book aside and slowly opening his arms.

Oikawa practically squealed in glee, wiggling himself into the cage of Iwai’s arms and letting out a sigh as the feeling of contentment suddenly overtook him.  It was amazing what the soulmate bond could do, calming both of them and connecting them in a more prominent way now that they were actually touching.  At that point Oikawa didn’t even feel the need to kiss Iwai like he had originally intended, instead he just wanted to curl up and fall asleep there, safe and warm in his soulmates arms.

They both knew that was out of the question though, someone would surely find them if they stayed this way until morning, which meant more questions than either of them wanted to deal with.  When they went back to school things would be different, easier, because no one would know they were related by marriage.  They would just be two soulmates falling in love with each other.

The pair stayed cuddled up on Iwai’s bed for almost an hour before either of them tried to move or speak, the relaxing feeling seeping deep into their bones and making it hard to break apart.  Eventually Iwai managed to regain some of himself, slowly pushing Oikawa’s dead weight off of himself and bringing the other man’s face up so they could talk.

“Oikawa, you need to leave now, before we do something that gets us both into trouble,” Iwai’s voice was stern now, eyes steeled against the pout he was sure to receive from the other man.

“But Iwai-chan, five more minutes,” Oikawa complained, his eyes half lidded with sleep as he tried to rouse himself enough to give Iwaizumi a puppy dog look.

“No.  You need to get back to your bedroom before someone wakes up and notices you’re gone,” Iwai managed to push Oikawa off him completely, standing up from the bed in order to make cuddling up with him again impossible.

“Fine, but I still want my kiss,” Oikawa griped as he slowly moved himself off the bed, walking over to Iwai and throwing his arms around the other man’s neck.  “Make it good Iwai, it’s got to last for the next few days.”

Iwai let out a little huff when Oikawa got so close, his own hands grabbing onto Oikawa’s waist in an attempt to steady himself, “Fine, but then you go back to bed.”

The taller man smiled softly for a moment before leaning in and initiating the kiss, letting his lips brush against Iwai’s for a moment before pushing in further.  He didn’t mean for it to last very long, just a touch of lips to reaffirm their bond, but it ended up lasting far longer, both of them losing themselves in the heat of the moment.

When they were both finally able to pull away Oikawa let out a little content sigh, kissing at Iwai’s nose before pulling himself away, his needs sated for the moment and his mind a little less fuzzy now that their bond had gained a bit of strength.

“Now I’ll leave you alone Iwai-chan.  Thank you for the kiss.” Oikawa gave the other man a slight smile before turning and opening the door, his hand stilling on the handle for a moment before he tilted his head back, “I can’t wait to actually be with you Iwai.  I know it’s going to be amazing.”

The shorter man was left stunned as Oikawa walked through the door and closed it behind him, wondering exactly what he had done to gain the attention of someone as flirty and confident as Oikawa.  Perhaps his soulmate mark had been wrong, but looking at his own in the mirror only brought on the feeling of needing to be closer to the man that had just managed to sweep in and take what he wanted.

}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{~}i{

Three days later and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sent off to Saint Emanuel’s Boarding School for Boys, one of the best schools in the country, fitting of Oikawa’s current station as the son of an elite and Iwaizumi’s newly assumed one.  Both boys were itching to be at the school, the four hour car ride far to long to sit in the cramped back seat of the car, with only a small pile of blankets and pillows separating them.  Not to mention the kiss they had shared only seemed to intensify their need for one another and both were ready to jump out of their skin by the time the SUV pulled into the lot for the school.

The school was a decent size, with two different dorm houses for students, a dining hall and four different buildings dedicated to classrooms and a separate building dedicated to offices all centrally located on 300 acres of land. The dorms were separated by grade, Juniors and Seniors spent their time in Oakley House, while Sophomores and Freshman lived in Harper House.  Oakley was better by a pretty large margin, newer than Harper with a much more modern feel and look.  Both houses were renovated every few years, but Harper had been around since the beginning of the school and there were things about it that couldn’t be fixed with minor renovations.  It was almost a rite of passage for the students at the school, getting through living in Harper for two years meant spending your last two years in a building with rooms that were much better insulated and bathrooms that only had to be shared by two adjoining suites.

Thankfully Oikawa got to move into his old room in Oakley, one right in the corner of the hallway and nearest the stairs.  He loved the room, it gave him privacy and easy access to the stairs, which meant sneaking out at night was all the easier, back when he would go to the gym after curfew to practice or sneak out late just to just look at the stars.  He wasn’t sure where Iwai was going to be put in Oakley, he was a new student so it wasn’t like he could just move into the same room he had acquired as a Junior, but if Oikawa’s memory served well the room next to his was now vacant, the Senior who had been occupying the room had graduated with honors or something like that.  Oikawa didn’t really remember all that much about him, just that his showers were far too short to ensure any kind of cleanliness and his voice was actually quiet annoying when complained about the mess Oikawa always left on the bathroom counter.  It wasn’t OIkawa’s fault that he had several items for his eyes, a few more for his hair and even a couple of things for his teeth, looking as wonderful has he did all the time had its price.

So with that room vacant Oikawa couldn’t help but rush into the downstairs office in Oakley, dragging Iwai with him and waiting behind a few nervous looking Juniors before finally getting their turn to talk to the faculty member in charge of dishing out the rooms and ensuring that the new and returning students were accounted for on move in day.

“Names?” The woman asked, clicking through a few options on the computer system before her hands moved, poised over the keyboard and waiting for a response.

“How could you have forgotten me? I thought we had more history than that Mrs. Waverly,” Oikawa pouted, taking in the irritated glance and giving off a light chuckle, “Tooru Oikawa.  Would you like me to spell it for you.”

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Oikawa, you have no idea the number of reports I had to write that contained your name.”  Mrs. Waverly gave him sidelong glance before typing his information in, turning to a filing cabinet and pulling out a small envelope, handing it over to Oikawa with a nod.  “Your key for this year, room 3H same as last year.  Now what is your name?”   
  


She turned to Iwaizumi then, looking a little more friendly and a little less irritated as she waited for his response.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.  I’m new this year.” The shorter man said, giving the older woman a little bow before turning and wacking Oikawa when the taller man snickered.

“Well welcome to Saint Emanuel’s then.  You’ll have to go to the administrative building once you’re done unpacking to get your student ID and other paperwork out of the way, but for now you get to pick from the available rooms.” Mrs. Waverly typed in his information before standing from her chair, going to a different filing cabinet and looking through it.  “We have a couple of rooms available on the first floor.  One on the second and three on the third.  Do you have a preference?”

“Is the room next to mine still available?” Oikawa piped up before Iwai could speak, holding the small envelope with his keep in one hand and crossing his fingers behind his back with the other as he tried to give the woman a winning smile.

“I’m not sure what you’re planning, but I can tell that you’re up to no good.” The woman shook her head, the previous scowl changed into a small humorous smile.  “It looks like 3G is still available.  From what I’ve heard all of the Juniors have been avoiding it like the plague.  Too many rumors about you I figure.”  The old woman sassed back, looking at Iwai with a skeptic little laugh, “Are you really sure you want to share space with him?”

Iwai took a moment to think about it, more wanting to antagonize Oikawa than anything, before nodding his head, “I’m pretty sure I can handle it.  So I think I’ll take that one.”  He gave Oikawa a sideways glance and a small smile, knowing that they were probably thinking the exact same thing in that moment.

Having rooms next to each other meant they shared a bathroom, but it also meant that they had access to each others rooms without having to use the hallways.  It would be perfect for their little experiment, because no one would be able to track their movements between the rooms, especially after last check and lights out.  Not to mention Oikawa’s room being on the corner meant that no one would be able to hear them.

“Well alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you Mr. Iwaizumi.” Mrs. Waverly sighed, grabbing the envelope with the key and walking back over to the computer, plugging some more information into the schools system before handing the key over to Iwai.  “Don’t either of you get into too much trouble this year.  Especially you Mr. Oikawa, try to think about what you’re doing before you actually go out and do it.”

“Thank you for the advice Mrs. Waverly.  I’ll try to be on my best behavior this year.”  Oikawa gave her a small smile, enjoying their banter as he pulled Iwai out of the office, his face threatening to break into a gigantic smile.

Once they were outside of the office Oikawa allowed himself a moment to be excited, fist pumping once before schooling his features back into the mask he usually wore around other students, smug and smirky.  “Let’s go get our things out of the car Iwai, then we can get moved in and take care of all the other stuff.” He was trying to contain his excitement, testing his patients just that much more as he walked outside and grabbed his suitcase and rolling trunk to take into the building.

Iwai followed Oikawa’s lead, a small smile on his face as he took in the sight of his soulmate trying to put on a mask that he knew wasn’t the real Oikawa at all.  It was interesting if Iwai was being honest, seeing Oikawa in an environment that wasn’t their home, interacting with people Iwai was just meeting for the first time.  The change was refreshing, but also a little disorientating, Iwai understood he would probably have to learn to interact and be around this new Oikawa and that wasn’t something he was really looking forward to.  Back at his old school he kept to himself for the most part, his constant scowl and strong build had kept most people away, but he knew here he would have to be different, or else alienate himself from any of Oikawa’s friends.  If Oikawa even had friends.

Thinking of that Iwai realized rather belatedly that even though they were soulmates they knew very little about each other, which was rather uncommon, but then their situation was fairly uncommon to begin with.  They would learn more about each other in time, of that Iwai was sure, but for now the most important thing was keeping up appearances until they could finally have some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'Beted - All mistakes are my own and I do apologize
> 
> I'm currently accepting prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
> My ask box is always open if anyone wants to chat.
> 
>  
> 
> [FeyWindwalker-Scribbles](http://feywindwalker-scribbles.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome too!


End file.
